beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.08.25 - Gathering: A Prince's Rage
Ethan arrived back in town and since that time Jason has been away as often as not. Present long enough to set them on a task. Running obstacles, finding things in the forest, tai chi lessons, and even basic meditation techniques. Any member of the Pack that cared to join was welcome. News travelled fast that trouble was coming, particularly with a pack largely connected via telepathy. Sam Uley insisted on patrols being run more often in lieu of the news. Which limited the number of pack brothers available at any one time. But with each of them that became available. There were tasks waiting. Always more tasks. More runs through the course. More to find and more to do. Then nightfall had come. More than a few of the pack were already in bed. Even the stamina of their wolf shapes tapped. But there were others still awake. Some on patrol. Others gathered at the cliffs, where a bonfire had been built. The traditional 'party spot' for the Pack. High above the crashing surf, not far removed from where they would cliff dive as a recreational activity. Underage drinking, music, food, general bro-tivities, and rough housing were common. Tonight was likely no different, save the day was certainly a draining one. Jason Christopher seems to walk out of the shadows as if he had been a part of them a moment before. Appearing at the wood's line and walking over to the fire side. He doesn't address anyone yet, rather just walks over and sits on a fallen tree trunk used as a bench not far from the edge of the light cast by the flames. Close enough to be involved. Far enough away to be cast largely in shadows still. Ethan Carver is sitting apart from the others, not really feeling like part of the pack. Well, mostly because he's not. He has a bottle of beer, but he's not drinking it. He's just rolling it between his hands now and then, staring into the blaze and sulking. He's trying to fit in, even adopted the official uniform of the Quileute Wolfpack: nothing but cargo shorts. But he doesn't share their psychic link, wasn't raised from birth on the reservation with all the others. They all share the same stories, the same jokes, the same experiences, while Ethan...doesn't. He feels alone, isolated, and more than anything, he misses Aiden. Knowing his brother returned to Beacon Hills only hours after Ethan left has him feeling even more miserable. And all that on top of the deep muscle ache of pushing himself to the limit, trying to impress Jason. Well, and trying to better himself, of course, but mostly trying to get Jason to notice him. Why, he isn't sure. Jacob had to be practically dragged out to the bonfire tonight, and once he arrived he just sat back near the tree line and... well, he didn't /brood/, but his heart just clearly wasn't in it. It's not like he's as bad as Ethan or anything, but it's hard to feel festive when the one person in the whole world he wants to see... isn't there. It's hard to party when he feels a largely unknown threat looming over them all. He's just had time to see Paul and some others go racing off down the path to do god-knows-what, when he catches a scent on the shifting wind. Shooting to his feet, he glances around... and and there's Jason, appearing so abruptly. Predictably, Jacob just lights right up, and he turns to swiftly approach his imprintee. Jogging over to Jason, Jacob reaches out to hug him without even a thought to whether anyone will care. (They'll pretty used to the idea by now, anyway. Thank you, wolf-link.) He leans up to kiss Jason's cheek, as easily as a years-old reflex, and only then, as he stands there with one arm around Jason and looks back toward the crowd, does he notice Ethan properly. He shoots Jason a guilty look and says, "I think maybe I've been bringing down the party. Missed you." Having been tasked as of late with running patrols and generally being Away, Embry's happy to finally be able to be with the pack again. This involved quite a bit of alcohol. (He's quiet, not a killjoy.) Naturally, he's sitting near Jacob, as he's prone to do when they're around each-other--they ARE best friends after all. Unfortunately, the teen is almost half asleep. Between the booze and some of the courses Jason had him run earlier in the day (since he's been 'back' for some hours now), Embry is almost out. His head keeps tipping to the side, almost against Jacob's shoulder, only to jolt awake again very suddenly when Jacob hops up to greet the The Taskmaster. Sleepily, Embry knuckles his cheek, watching his friend jog away without comment. And he keeps watching. Maybe it's the tired. Maybe he's nosy. Jason Christopher has noticed Ethan. He has noticed all of them. Trying to push themselves. Harder and with more determination since the revelation that more than one source of trouble loomed before them. The times on the course, and the number of obstacles were improving. Even just over the course of the day. Each run through, shaved seconds off of thier times. Each new run was a new personal best. Jason was impressed, though his own preoccupation was keeping that from being known just now. His voice was quiet, and Ethan might be bemused at how much Roberte tried to affect the same voice Jason used naturally. "Ethan. What news from your brother?" Jason slips an arm easily around Jacob when approached. As if it was always meant to be there. He leans his face into the other werewolf's hair and breathes deeply of his scent, nuzzling hime close. He has his backpack on, and the same guitar he had the first time Jacob ever saw him. Both are set to the side as he settles down. He glances over the others and sighs some. "You've all done very well today." He plucks up the guitar and strums it a few times. Tuning it apparently. Ethan Carver shrugs one shoulder, not looking up from the fire. "He's in Beacon Hills. The trip to Boulder was a bust. The twins weren't even identical, plus they were dead by the time he got there. I told Aiden to stay down there until he earns Scott's trust. He needs to be part of the pack. We both do." He rolls the bottle between his hands a few more times, then finally raises his eyes. But when he sees how comfortable Jason and Jacob seem to be, he drops his gaze once more. "Your brother, Roberte, said...He said he didn't." He lets out a sigh, takes a long swig of beer, then blurts, "After I attacked him, he swore he never laid a finger on your wife or son." Jacob goes to sit on the sand near Jason and Ethan, back beside Embry again, and playfully shoulder-checks his friend, winking at him in that /Yep, that's my guy/ kind of way. "Hey, you passin' out on me?" he teases gently. He seems quite content, with Embry close on one side, the other practically brushing against Jason, and Ethan very close, too. Whatever else Jacob had in mind to say, though, is forgotten as Ethan speaks. Jake stiffens, sitting up straighter, and asks sharply, "What?" He looks to Jason, then, immediately concerned for him and little else. Yep. That imprint thing again. As he's prone to doing, Embry waits. The act might be compared to a loyal watchdog, if Embry didn't look so tired. Much of what's said kind of goes over his head, but the pack link clarifies enough of it so he gets the gist, which is good, because some of words just came to him as muted trombones. "Sorry, Jake, I'm just really exhausted." There's no point trying to hide it, since he's half a zombie anyways, but he seems absolutely determined not to falter when Jacob seems so happy. Though in this case, 'absolutely determined' is 'fighting his eyelids'. Despite his best intentions, his head's probably going to end up on Jacob's shoulder sooner rather than later. But until then, he tries to provide a comforting presence when the less pleasant news hits. Even as he keeps his comments to himself. And tries not to zonk. One of the guitar strings snaps with a twanggggggg, sliced through by the claws that appear that quickly. Yes he sometimes shifts slowly for dramatic impact. But apparently when sufficiently motivated, his shift is much faster. Elongated teeth come with the claws, and yellow eyes gloawing dangerously. He sets the guitare aside, and perhaps only Jacob can see or know just how utterly rigid he has gone. Like he is straining just to stay still. Not to, give in to something. His voice is gutteral when he speaks next. "Tell me. Exactly. What he said." The night that Ethan met him. The same sense of menace that rolled off of him then, like the waves crashing into the shore line below. They spill off of him now once again. It is as if something inside of him was fighting to come out. Something dark. Something dangerous. A Beast... Ethan Carver flinches a bit at the sudden change in Jason's tone, sucking in a breath through his teeth. He glances up at the man, then quickly down again. "Just...he swears he wasn't involved. That your father left him there to take the fall, but he didn't do any of the killing himself. He...he expected you to kill him. I think he /wanted/ you to kill him. And I guess he's been trying to atone for...I dunno, not trying to stop your father?" He shakes his head, then takes another long gulp. "Said he's been protecting you all these years. Laying false trails, leading your father's hunters away from you. Stuff like that." Jacob unconsciously reaches out to support Embry with one arm, with all the internalized concern of a best friend /and/ someone who always looks out for his pack. More intentionally, he looks to Jason and very cautiously reaches out to put a hand on his knee. It's not restraining or attempting to be forceful in any way, just a quiet reminder that he's not alone, doesn't have to face this without support. And maybe not to maul Ethan for bringing strange and upsetting news. In a very soft voice, softer than any of the other pack members have known him to ever use, he asks, "Could it be true?" Yep, all his attention is on Jason right now. Still. Welp, there's just no further stalling of the inevitable. Embry's falling asleep. He's actually been hallucinating the pack-link for some moments (since, not wolf), actually hearing words that he thinks are popping into his head, and entirely missing others. He doesn't want to be rude to Jason, he really doesn't, but he can't stall nature. And Jacob's arm is right there, and it's so strong and warm and they don't really need him for this conversation, and he's probably helping more anyways by being a threatless distraction and... thump. Right on Jake's arm. The quiet wolf is /out/. It's not a dramatic thump... just like a sandbag slumping against hard wall, but mercifully at weight equilibrium on the log so Embry doesn't topple everywhere. But it's /just/ enough motion to distract, if anyone needs a distraction. Zzz. Jason Christopher stands abruptly. In a jerky motion not at all like the fluid way he usually moves. He visiably is trembling as he walks over close to the treeline. Laying a hand against one of the trees, as if for support... The ROAR which rips free of his chest is unlike anything that should exist on the planet. It shatters the night as if it were glass, and daylight should exist behind it. Seems to be amplified by every bit of nature itself. Every rock, every tree, every blade of grass seems to roar along with him. Every animal for miles screams in it's own unique voice. There is even thunder and lightning, as if the skies roared along with him too. As if nature itself cried out, along with the Prince of Werewolves. Maybe the thunder would keep those in Forks from hearing it. Maybe. Then he draws back his hand a few inches and punches the tree trunk, shattering it like it was simple balsa wood! It falls into the forest with a tremendous crash. Claws finding easy purchase, he tears the stump free from the forest floor and hurls it out into the night. Over the cliff, where it crashes into the blackened sea below. Another roar, weaker, this one not filled with rage. Instead, the anguish is palpable. A life times of agony. So close to the surface if you pricked his skin with a needle it would paint the walls. His breath is halting, as he fights something within himself. His eyes are yellow, dappled with a dangerous red shade. His jaw hanging open, and lines of drool spilling over teeth to large to be contained in his still human shaped jaw. It is some moments before it returns to any type of normalcy. Ethan Carver does more than flinch now -- he /cowers/. Yes, cowers like a whipped dog, which in many ways, he really is. He shrinks in on himself, pulling his knees up to hide his face behind and wrapping his warms around his shins. Jason's fury washes over him, and he simply shivers, waiting for angry blows to rain down. He has no idea just what has set the Prince off, but he knows it's his fault. It's always his fault. He's ten years old again, his father has come home to find his mother passed out on pills and booze, and dinner hasn't even been started. Naturally, Ethan and his brother are to blame. Embry's probably awake and moving after that roar, but before things even get that far, Jacob is moving. He gently lowers Embry against a nearby log, usually used as a seat near the bonfire, and then he rises. And Jason /roars/. And Ethan cowers. Jacob flinches, too, though it's a lot more complicated than fear. It's pain. It's concern. It's everything... but not fear. He crouches beside Ethan, grabs him by the shoulder, and gives him a single, firm shake. "/Ethan/," he says in a voice just a hair louder and deeper than usual, a voice that almost, but not quite, has Power to it. "You're safe. I /won't/ let anything happen to you." And as much as he'd love to stay and comfort the cowering beta, he can't. He stands, turns, and follows Jason. He doesn't crowd the raging prince, only standing a few paces back and letting him collect himself as needed. After a while, Jake calls over his shoulder, "Embry. Go and check, make sure everyone else isn't too freaked out. Make sure Paul knows there's no danger." And then he moves forward, despite the threat of Jason's anger, to stand just beside him. He doesn't speak further. He doesn't try to make physical contact. He just looks at him, silently offering his support, loyalty, reassurance. He's not alone, no matter how much his rage may boil over. Never alone. The sleepiness had a somewhat narcotic effect on Embry in that the roar /probably/ would have freaked him out a lot more if he were salient enough to understand what it meant. As it stands, instinct and noise alone are enough to wake him up with a start, even as Jacob's gently lowering him. He opens his mouth to query the other wolf about something, but swallows it, since Jake's already dashing away. There's a powerful urge to follow him, to be useful, but he swallows that too, instead just pushing himself up on semi-wobbly legs, and trying to remaster his sleep-dulled senses. That said, he does jog over to Ethan after Jake's already left, crouching, but not touching--not unless it's clear Ethan wants it, and he'd be able to tell if Ethan did. There's a wordless, unharsh, unjudging hug there, if it's called for. But when Jake calls an order, Embry feels compels to act, so he stands, nods, "On it!" and then spins on a heel to dash away and make his report, lest the calvary mobilize. Jason Christopher is still shaking, still fighting something. Something within him that claws at his mind to escape. To no good purpose for anyone. As Jacob comes closer he stiffens, but then starts to relax from the proximity. Gradually his breathing returns to normal. His eyes stop glowing like the heart of the sun. Teeth and claws receed. He stares at the ruination of the tree and guilt washes across his face. He would repair this disservice to the forest, tomorrow. He was still far to unbalanced inside to achieve the self control needed to properly affect such magics. It seems that, Jason believed Ethan, and believed his brother was in fact telling the truth. His voice ragged, with more of an emotionally raw edge to it than anyone present has ever heard before. "Thank you. Ethan. Thank you for telling me." Then he looks at Jacob, and the look says clearly he needs a little time. Is that sweat running fown his face or tear tracks? Either way it is clear this news has impacted him, deeply. He staggers over and collects the backpack and guitar. Before walking a bit more steadily back to the forest. Jason pauses at the edge of the trees. "You are all...So much better tan I deserve. So much more than I deserve..." Then he slips into the forest. Some time later supernaturally sharp ears might hear his voice from somewhere deep witin the heart of the forest. Carried seemingly on the wind blowing through the trees. When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide At the curtain's call It's the last of all When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl So they dug your grave And the masquerade Will come calling out At the mess you made Don't wanna let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Don't wanna hide the truth No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul I need to let you go Your eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide... Ethan Carver looks up with wide eyes when Jacob shakes him, then blinks away tears he didn't realize had formed. By the time Embry is at his side, Ethan is forcing himself to his feet, and Embry's help is more than welcomed. "What...what happened? One minute, we were talking, and then...." His voice drifts off as he hears the song in the distance, his brow wrinkling and frown deepening. He looks to Jacob, shaking his head as if to clear it. "What happened?" Jacob stares after Jason, just at that exact place where he vanished, for several moments. His shoulders are tense enough to make a Cold One look soft. But then he exhales slowly, releasing the breath he'd been holding, and turns to walk back to Ethan. At first there aren't even words. At first he just grabs hold of the other wolf, a different kind of wolf but still someone he's called a pack-brother, and pulls him close. The hug is fierce, and this time Jake needs it as much as he imagines Ethan does. It takes him a while to relax his grip, but even then, he doesn't let go. He just says, quietly, "You just changed his life. You dug up something... some pain... that he's had buried for a long time. And eventually, he'll be grateful. Right now, he just needs time. But right now... Ethan. Just remember. You're safe." He doesn't know about Ethan's past. He doesn't know what was haunting him when he cowered like that. Jacob's acting on pure instinct. The same instincts he's fought ever since he discovered them. The same instincts that lead him to shield the others and be so attentive to looking after their needs. The instincts of an alpha.